walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (Video Game)
"Epilogue" is the epilogue of the "400 Days" DLC of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. The story takes place 400 days into the apocalypse. It follows Tavia's attempting to recruit the five protagonists of "400 Days" who have all met up and settled in at a campsite to join her and a community she is a part of. Plot Synopsis The epilogue begins with Tavia taking the last of the five photographs along with a note left by the five protagonists off the bulletin board at the Pitstop. She contacts a man on the radio saying they were right about there being survivors in the area, and that she plans to make contact with them that night at their nearby campsite. The voice on the radio warns to use her best judgment, since the community they're building should only contain good people. That night, Tavia drives up to the campsite. The voice on the radio wishes her luck, and tells her not to force anyone into anything if they don't want to be a part of it. As she approaches the campsite, Bonnie is the first to see her and calls for Vince. Vince quickly runs up and holds Tavia at gunpoint, asking who she is. She tells them who she is and that she's a scout for a community located north of the camp. Wyatt asks how she managed to find them, and Tavia can either say she found the note, the smoke, or it's just what she does. She offers them the oppurtinity to come with her and join the community, where they have food, water, and shelter for everyone. Bonnie immediately believes her, exclaiming that it is too good to be true. Becca on the other hand, does not believe her and tells Bonnie to get real. Tavia tells them they don't all need to come, just people who want to be there. They can even split up if they want to. She then asks them whether or not they want to come with her. Russell argues over why anyone should trust her, saying that everyone outside their group is "bat shit crazy". Tavia agrees that there are some "crazy fuckers" out there, but claims that no one there will hurt them, saying when they see the place they'll change their minds. She tells them they have every right to be wary, and that they have no idea who she is or whether or not to trust her. Depending on what choices the player makes while playing as the other protagonists, they will either decide to join Tavia, or stay at the campsite. After everyone makes up their minds, Tavia gives Vince the photographs and the note and asks what they should do with them. They proceed to toss them into the campfire, and Bonnie exclaims that this is a good thing. Vince asks Tavia how they'll know it'll work. Tavia can either give a reassuring answer that it will, or say they won't know for sure. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. ("400 Days" coming soon.) Who joined Tavia and who rejected? Depending on how you played each survivor in their own stories, will determine their decision whether to stay at camp or go with Tavia. *'Vince '''will join if he shoots Danny's ankle off. *'Bonnie 'will join regardless. *'Russell 'will join if Tavia tells him there may be people he knows there, hoping to find his grandmother. *'Wyatt 'will join if he stays in the car, or Tavia tells him there may be people he knows there, hoping to find Eddie. *'Shel 'will join if she and Becca leave the Pitstop in fear of Roman finding them, or Tavia tells them there are people of all ages at the community. '''Becca '''will also join if Shel does. Credits *Tavia *Vince *Bonnie *Russell *Wyatt *Shel *Becca *Radio Survivor ''(Voice Only) Deaths *Danny (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Tavia. *First appearance of the Radio Survivor. (Voice Only) *This is the only part of "400 Days" where there are no deaths at all. **The epilogue has no non-canon death scenes, it can never result in a game-over. The only other story to not have any is Shel's story. *Eddie's car will appear at the campsite depending if Wyatt took the car and left Eddie in Wyatt's Story. The same with the RV in Shels story, if you chose to leave in it, it will be there. *Oddly, Bonnie seems to have no scar or bullet wound or any signs of damage on her left shoulder, despite getting shot approximately six months prior to now. *This is the only part of "400 Days" in which the protagonist is only controlled via dialogue choice. Goofs/Errors *Before the photos are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *Bonnie's image appears under "Stayed at the camp" in the end character statistics, yet she will join Tavia regardless of the choices. Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC